Nightmares and Comfort Measures
by insanitys.cowgirl
Summary: Romano has a nightmare that haunts him, and kind of turns to Spain for help. Kind of. Oh, just read it and quit making me write this suckish summery!


**I…have been bored. I wrote like six stories in a very small amount of time….all of them kinda smutty. Oh, boy. Anyway…I do not own Hetalia. Please enjoy and review!**

Romano walked silently, determined not to make a sound as he stalked through Spain's house. It was late. Really late. He didn't want to wake that damn tomato bastard. But being silent was hard when your entire body was shaking. Damn that nightmare. It was always the same. Spain would finally get his wish and trade Romano for his little brother. Austria would pawn Romano off to some other country, and he'd be passed on again and again until the little Italian nation somehow found himself in the joint care of France and Turkey. And the things the pair did to him, oh God! He didn't even want to think about that part of his nightmare. Finally, Romano found himself at Spain's door. He listened carefully, making sure the older nation was sleeping before pushing the door open ever so silently. He'd done this too many times to count now, and he'd never been caught. Closing the door noiselessly behind him, Romano crossed the floor to Spain's bed, his feet padding softly across the carpet.

He looked down at the sleeping figure of his caretaker. Spain was asleep flopped across the entirety of his king sized bed, of course, his hair mussed, still fully clothed, and his goofy grin in place. Romano smiled despite himself. And as he had done every night for weeks now, Romano lowered himself to the floor beside the bed. Listening to Spain's breathing Romano felt himself drifting off into sleep once more. He smiled. It was only about one am this time, he could get in at least a good four or five hours before he crept away, slipping silently back into his room without Spain ever needing to know. Yes, it was fool proof. Spain never awoke before eight, and Romano was always gone by six. _He'll never know...bastardo..._ were the last thoughts to pass through Romano's head before he slipped away into the unrelenting blackness of sleep. Truthfully, what Romano wanted most was to be held and coddled when he woke up from his nightmares, but he had too much pride to ask for that. So he settled for this. It might not keep away all the nightmares, but it allowed him to get some sleep.

Spain woke suddenly to the sound of suppressed whimpers. He blinked rapidly, trying to discern where the sound was coming from. He was shocked beyond belief to find his little Italian asleep, face pillowed on the side of his bed, and whimpering. The younger nation yelped suddenly in his sleep, burrowing his face into the soft cotton of the bed sheets he was clinging so desperately to. Spain's eyes widened.

"L-lovi...?" He said, reaching out a hand to shake the boy awake. Romano just shivered and cried out again.

"Lovino." Spain called out again.

"Wake up mi amor." Romano did not wake up, but his entire body began quaking from the force of his nightmare. Shocked into action, Spain tumbled out of bed, knelt on the floor in front of Romano and pulled the boy's trembling body close.

"Shhhhh, Lovi. It's alright. I'm right here. Please wake up." Spain murmured, then began whispering words of love and comfort in his own native tongue. Slowly the shaking came to a stop, and the Italian in his arms cracked an eye. The little nation looked confused, but Spain knew it was only a matter of time before the explosion. He began a mental countdown. Five...four...three...two...

"Dammit bastardo! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Romano began to smack at the man holding him, pushing him away when all he wanted was to be held closer.

"I should be the one asking you that particular question, mi tomate." Spain joked, clutching the Italian closer, refusing to be pushed away.

"What?" Romano realized the futility of his struggle, and stopped pushing on Spain's shoulders.

"Why are you in my room, Lovi? Is something wrong?" The Spaniard pushed.

"Chigi...bastardo...let me go." Lovino growled in response. Spain was having none of that though. He pushed the Italian's shoulders back against the bed, a bit more roughly than he had intended, and pressed their foreheads together. Suddenly all Romano could see was the intense green of Spain's eyes.

"Tell me..." Spain whispered, sending shivers up and down Romano's spine, as his warm breath ghosted across his cheeks and their lips almost brushed against each other.

"I...had a...nightmare." Spain was barely able to hear the words Romano reluctantly let slip from his mouth. Spain pulled back a bit.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Spain asked. Of course he knew the Italian had way too much pride to do that, but still...

"I...can't..."

"Is this the first time?" Spain asked. He hoped to God that his Romano hadn't been suffering alone like this for too long.

"No."

"For how long?"

"...a little over a month...let go bastardo..." The Italian groused a little, but made no attempt to pull away.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"I'm not that weak bastardo!"

"Lovi...at least tell me now...is it the same dream? What is it about?" Romano reluctantly recounted his dream for the Spaniard. As he told him about Turkey and France, Romano felt Spain's grip on him tighten, and he had to fight hard against the urge to burrow his head into the crook in the older nation's neck and melt into the bliss of being held.

"Lovi...that will never happen." Spain soothed as soon as Romano had finished talking. "Your brother may be nicer, cuter, more cuddly, better at cleaning, and more innocent..." Romano looked away as Spain continued to talk, but Spain hooked one finger under the other's chin, turning Romano to face him as he finished what he was saying. "...but it's _you_ I love. Not him. And nothing is going to change that." Romano's eyes widened and he felt his face flush at the Spaniard's words.

"...chigi...bastardo...what do you mean...saying things like that..." Romano griped a bit, but on the inside he felt all warm and pleasant. He liked this. Suddenly he felt a nose brush against his own, and he realized that Spain was a lot closer than he had been a second ago. The Spanish man rubbed his nose against Romano's once more, before lowering his lips to the Italian's. The kiss was slow, feather light, and full of emotion, just like a first kiss should be. Despite his initial shock, and in spite of his personality, Romano melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Spain's neck and closing his eyes with a contented sigh. They broke away only when breathing became absolutely necessary.

"I...l-love you...too...tomato bastardo..." Romano managed to choke out. Spain smirked a bit, then slid one hand under Romano's knees. Romano squeaked as the older nation stood, scooping him up in the process. Spain settled back down on his bed, pulling Lovino with him.

"Antonio...let me go..." Romano let out a half-assed attempt at being grouchy. Unfortunately for him, he sounded more content than anything, so Spain just cuddled him closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Romano ignored the gesture and Spain continued lower, kissing along the Italian's jaw line. Romano began to protest when Spain nipped at his ear lobe, shouting insults and turning red.

"S-s-pain! Knock i-it off….bastardo….." Romano pushed on Spain's shoulder, but Spain would not be budged. He smirked at the redness in his little Italian's face and kissed lower still, nibbling at the top of the boy's neck. He pressed open-mouthed kisses there until his lover finally gave in and grafted his head back, giving Spain better access. Spain found the other's sweet spot in one try, and pressed a slow kiss to the skin there. Romano tried really hard to resist the moan, but it rose in his throat anyway, the noise coming out strangled and suppressed. Spain grinned against the boy's neck, and sucked on the spot, pausing to sink his teeth into the skin there once or twice. At this Romano let out a full on moan. The Spaniard raised his head to press their lips together once more.

Unlike the first kiss, which had been slow and soft, this one was fiery and full of long-suppressed passion and longing. Romano tried to resist, but failed. A fire had been lit in his soul and only the touch, the kiss of the man before him could calm that fire. Romano tangled his hands in brown locks of hair, twisting them between his fingers and tugging gently, egging the older nation on. Spain licked at Romano's lips, begging for entrance, which Romano teasingly denied. Of course the mighty Spain would not give up so easy. He bit at the younger's lips, and ghosted his hand across the man's abdomen.

Romano shivered at the touch, and failed to suppress yet another moan. Seizing his opportunity, Spain slid his tongue into the Italian's mouth. Romano fought hard for dominance, but lost quickly. Spain slowly used his tongue to explore his lover's mouth, tickling the roof of it, twisting around the other's tongue. Romano felt the fire in his soul engulf his entire body as Spain kissed him. He was breathlessly weak with desire, and trembling slightly from the force of it. He clung desperately to Spain, one hand tugging even harder at his hair, the other now clenching one sleeve of Spain's shirt. Their legs were twisted together, and Romano slid his foot up and down Spain's lower leg. Finally the need for air would no longer be ignored, and the two broke apart.

"Lovi….." Spain breathed. Lovino looked up into his ex-caretaker's eyes and nearly fainted at the sight of them. The normally jovial, dancing green eyes had been lit aflame with a desperate passion, darkened with intense lust and desire.

"…T-toni…." Was all Romano could manage.

"I like that mi tomate…." Spain's mouth had returned to the Italian's neck. "You should call me that more often." Romano simply groaned, too distracted by what his lover's mouth was doing to his neck to even think about responding. Spain laved his tongue up the entirety of Romano's neck, earning yet another loud moan from his partner. Spain flipped them over, pinning the Italian beneath him on the bed and pressed yet another kiss to the boy's lips.

Romano lowered his hands to the hem of Spain's shirt and tugged impatiently at it. Spain sat up, straddling the smaller man's hips and tossed the shirt aside, exposing his tanned skin to Lovino's amber eyes. His chest was well muscled and toned, with scars dotting the smooth surface. Most of those scars were caused when Spain was protecting his little tomato, and Romano knew that well. His gaze lingered on the blemishes, then he trailed his finger tips over them. Spain sighed and sat still. The touch was hesitant, but it felt so good. He wanted so much to lean into it, but he was afraid he would scare the shy man beneath him off. So he sat still and suppressed his moans, only letting the occasional sigh pass through his lips.

Unexpectedly, Romano sat up and pressed a couple of timid kisses to Spain's neck. Then he lowered his head to press kisses to each one of Spain's scars. Spain couldn't resist the urge to moan anymore, and Romano smirked at the sound. He lifted his eyes to meet Spain's and smirked even more at the hazy look in the emerald orbs. Emboldened, he slowly ran his tongue over one of the scars and Spain shivered.

Taking control once more, the older nation removed Romano's shirt and pressed the boy back into the mattress. One hand pinned both of Romano's down, the other sneaking around to tickle the small of Romano's back. Romano whimpered and arched his back into the touch. Spain lowered his head, kissing his way down the other's neck yet again, before moving on to the skin of the boy's chest. His lips burned a path lower until he was licking, sucking and nipping at Romano's abdomen. He dipped his tongue into the other's bellybutton and Romano let out an endless string of moans and whimpers, his hands clenching the sheets and whatever else they could come across. Unable to endure much more of this terrible teasing, Romano bucked his hips upwards into Spain's. Spain growled in pleasure at the unexpected move, and Romano repeated the action. Taking the hint, Spain ground down into his lover's hips, their covered-up erections pressing together. Both parties hissed at the pleasure.

Romano's hands found their way out of Spain's grasp to the zipper and button of the man's pants, and after some awkward fumbling, he managed to free his lover of the constricting clothing. Spain reciprocated by running a hand up Romano's calf, ticking behind the boy's knee, and taking the elastic of the younger nation's boxers between his teeth. Before removing them, Spain looked up into Romano's eyes, wordlessly asking for permission to continue. The amber eyes widened a bit and pink flushed cheeks turned a brighter red, but Romano nodded anyway. Spain removed the garment swiftly, tossing it aside. His hands groped up the others legs before gripping the boy's erection tightly. He rubbed his work roughened hands up and down its length as Romano bucked wildly and moaned louder than ever.

Then the hands disappeared, wandering back up over Romano's stomach and chest. Spain trailed slow kisses up Romano's legs and thighs, his lips then hovering just over the Italian's "vital regions", warm breath brushing across the smaller man's member.

"…An…toni…o…..n-no fair…..t-t-teasing…like that…." Romano gasped, bucking his hips and writhing madly in an attempting to get his lover to do something, _anything_. Antonio decided that he'd done enough teasing. Returning his lips to the Italian's, he fumbled around in the drawer of his bedside table. Finally finding the bottle he'd been searching for, he spread some of the substance over his hands and lowered his lips to his lover's ear.

"This might hurt a little, amor." He warned. Romano nodded in acknowledgement, and the Spaniard slipped one finger into his lover's entrance. Romano wiggled his hips a bit, but gave no sign of discomfort. Spain slipped that finger in and out a few times before adding the second one. Romano gave a sharp intake of breath but didn't seem to be in too much pain. Spain moved his fingers around, thrusting them in and out a few times and scissoring them. Romano whined a little as Spain added a third finger, but relaxed soon enough. Once he figured his lover was properly stretched, Spain removed his fingers. His boxer's found their way across the room and his erection was soon coated in lube.

"Ready?" Spain asked. Romano nodded and clutched Spain's shoulders tightly. Spain entered him quickly, hoping to get the pain over with as soon as he could. He wrapped his mouth around his lover's singular, flyaway curl, licking it up and down, hoping to distract the Italian. Still, Romano whimpered and cried out, eyes clenching shut, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Antonio~" Lovino cried quietly.

"Shhhhh, amor. I know. I'm sorry. It'll stop soon. It'll feel better soon." Spain soothed, nuzzling at Romano's neck, then lifting his head to lick away his lover's tears.

"Move." Romano commanded suddenly. Spain nodded and slowly slid out of his lover, pressing back in more quickly. He angled his body differently, searching for the spot that would ease his lover's pain completely, and bring him pleasure.

"Aaaah! Toni!" Romano's sudden outcry let Antonio know he'd found the right spot. He continued to thrust into it, abusing the little Italian's prostate. Lovino wound his legs around Antonio's waist, and his hold on the older nation's shoulder's tightened. He clung desperately to the man above him as wave after wave of scorching pleasure washed over him.

"Lovi!" Spain groaned, pressing himself deeper and deeper into the heat engulfing his length. Both men were close. Spain took Romano's curl into his mouth again, sucking at it. The boy's hold on him tightened even more, though it seemed impossible.

"…chigi…Toni!" Romano moaned. He reached completion first, screaming his lovers name and arching his back.

"Lovi~" Spain moaned, tipping over the edge as well. Looking down at his lover, Antonio beamed with pride and affection. The boy's head was thrown back, eyes closed, face flushed. Sweat plastered his hair to his face, his lips were parted and his entire torso heaved with every breath he drew. He looked stunning, and Antonio had brought this look to his lover's face. Lifting himself up by his hands, Antonio claimed one more kiss before pulling out of his lover and collapsing on his side. The Italian surprised him by snuggling close to his chest, tucking his head under the Spaniard's chin.

"G'night Toni…." Romano sighed, letting his eyes drift close. "Ti amo….bastardo…" Antonio chuckled.

"Te amo Lovi…sleep well." He closed his arms tightly around Lovino. "No more nightmares, OK?" Lovino nodded, his breath evening out as he was lulled to sleep by the steady beating of his lover's heart. No more nightmares. He liked the sound of that.


End file.
